


Last One

by coneygoil



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: F/M, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coneygoil/pseuds/coneygoil
Summary: Felix and Tamora fight over the last cookie.





	

Only for Christmas did Mary bake her scrumptious butter pecan cookies. She’d give away the delicious baked goods in a cute little Christmas tin with a lovely bow perfectly wrapped on top. Both Felix and Tamora couldn’t get enough of the butter pecans, and by the next day the cookie tin was running on empty. 

The work day was rather grueling for Tamora. As she trudged through the door of their townhouse, she headed straight for the cookie tin for a little treat to take her mind off the day. She popped open the cheerful red and green tin to find one last cookie. She smirked down at the tasty confection, and though it was a bit childish, a playful sense of satisfaction came over her at the thought of snatching the last cookie. 

But as Tamora reached to pick up the cookie, another hand scooped it up before she could. Her eyes narrowed at the person who so sneakily appeared beside her. Felix grinned smugly, tipping his hat at her. “Don’t mind if I do, ma’am.”

“Fork it over, Fix-It,” Tamora demanded, holding out her hand.

Felix pouted. “But it’s the last of Mary’s special Christmas cookies and we only get these once a year.”

“I called first dibs.” Tamora leaned in, her upper lip raised in a snarl. “Now give it. That’s an order, soldier.”

Felix pulled back as she closed in on him, but he showed no fear. Those kind of tactics rarely worked on the handyman, especially if it was over something as silly as a cookie. He looked straight into her face, bringing the cookie up to view…and licked it from bottom to top. “Want it now, my dearest?” he quirked, thinking he had his prize in the bag.

Tamora snorted, snatching the cookie from between his greedy fingers. “Oh please, Fix-It, I’ve had worse bodily fluids from you in my mouth than that.” With that said, she stuffed the whole cookie into her mouth, leaving Felix to whimper at the lose.

 

* * *

 

“Wonder what Felix and Sarge are gonna wanna do tonight. I’m ready to get my adventure on!” 

Ralph smiled at his little companion’s enthusiasm. “I’d hate to bother them right after work, but I guess it won’t hurt to see.”

They made their way into the house, not bothering it knock. Ralph followed the voices coming from the kitchen, but paused at the conversation that drifted into the living room and gestured for Vanellope to be quiet. 

“Now give it. That’s an order, soldier.”

“Want it now, my dearest?”

“Oh please, Fix-It, I’ve had worse bodily fluids from you in my mouth than that.” 

Eyes wide and mouth hanging slightly open, Ralph turned around and headed out, trying his best to keep Vanellope quiet. From then on, Ralph never let himself into Felix and Tamora house without knocking ever again. 


End file.
